HauhixTamaki lemon
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: The host club goes on a trip to the beach but what will happen when Haruhi has to share a room with Tamaki? Rated M. for lemons!:P


**Hey! Its me again! This fanfiction is a lemon so it is rated M. I hope you guys like it! :P Please leave a review saying you liked it if you did and so ya. *Free hugs.* **

It had been about a year since Haruhi Fujioka had joined the crazy Ouran High School Host Club by breaking a vase and having to repay her debt by becoming a host. At the moment her and the host club were at the beach in a beach house owned by Kyoyoa's family, staying there for a week trying to get a break from all the screaming girls that chase them around at school all day. There were four rooms in this beach house and they all chose partners to stay in a room with. Of course the twins were together, (Hikaru and Karou). Kyoya got his own room because knowing Kyoyoa, he'd wake up in the worst of moods and beat up anybody who got in his way. Mori and Honey stayed in a room together always whenever they went anywhere. So that left Haruhi and Tamaki alone to a room to themselves. Haruhi was unpacking when tamaki started going on a rant.****  
><strong>**

"Oh Haruhi, It's going to be so fun! There's a beach and a waterpark and most of all I'm just happy I get to stay in the same room as you!" Tamkai said cheerfully. Haruhi looked at her bag and thought to herself.

"This week is going to be HELL." She then looked down and noticed a box in her bag. She picked it up and read the label. "Lubricant condoms" It read. She was in shock. She defiantly did NOT put this in her bag. It must have been her dad. She would've remembered putting this in her bag and also she had never thought of even having sex with any of the boys in the host club until now. I mean of course her and Tamaki were dating (No one knew about this except the host club.) and she had thought about it a couple of times doing those sort of "things" with Tamaki, but she never had actually had serious thought about it until now. Tamaki looked over at Haruhi not even noticing the box in her hand.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki said with a confused look on his face.

"Uh.. Sorry, what?" Haruhi said hiding the box of condoms in her bag.

"Its late and we just got here today. I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Tamaki said yawning.

"Okay." Haruhi said still thinking about the box of condoms sitting in her bag.

Tamaki smirked and hugged her pulling her down onto one of the single beds in the room. She landed on top of him and she was blushing like mad.

"TAMAKI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR'E DOING?!" Haruhi said being held down lovingly by Tamaki.

"What am I doing?" Tamaki asked with a mischievous smile. "Why I'm sleeping with my princess." Tamaki said teasingly.

"Tamaki! I have to finish unpacking and I have t- to..." She dazed off her sentence when he breathed on her neck and started kissing down her neck.

"Tamaki." Haruhi gasped as he trailed his hands up and down her sides. He felt her get goose bumps and he smiled. Tamaki flipped her over on the twin bed and looked down at her admiring her. Her hair was short, lips were pink, her eyes were sparkling and he couldn't contain himself. Tamaki began to kiss Haruhi softly on the lips. Haruhi gasped and without even thinking kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands down her sides. They would occasionally make out every now and then when no one was looking, but this time they really were alone. They kissed for about a minute and stopped to breathe for air.

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki's blue eyes and was the first to start talking.

"Tamaki, its late I really need to unpack." Haruhi said looking over at the alarm clock. "Its midnight." She said looking at Tamaki again.

Tamaki leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Stay here with me Haruhi." Tamaki said leaving a trail of kisses going down her neck again.

"But-t Tamaki..." Haruhi said.

Tamaki kept sucking her neck leaving hickeys all over her.

"Tamaki, stop. Your going to leave bite marks." Haruhi said her eyes closed.

"This is my mark to represent that you are mine." Tamaki said smiling again as he was continuing to kiss, lick, and bite her neck.

"But Tamaki, the others w- will see." Haruhi said grabbing onto tamaki's hair with lust in her eyes.

"Let them see." Tamaki said husky.

"Nghh..." Haruhi moaned as Tamaki began to unbutton one of her shirt buttons. He kissed whatever part of skin came into view. He undid another button and kissed right above her boobs. He undid two more buttons and her whole shirt was unbuttoned. He slowly leaned her up so he could take off her shirt. He laid her back down and played with the clasp that unhooked her bra in the front. Haruhi grabbed his hands.

"Tamaki what if one of them walk in and see?" Haruhi asked blushing like madly.

"Don't worry, I locked the door." Tamaki said smirking.

"So you planned this?" Haruhi said.

"Who could say?" Tamaki said. "And what if I did?" Haruhi couldn't even stammer, so instead she just kissed him. She let him unclasp her bra and he moaned just looking at the sight of her half naked, exposed. Her breasts were small, but he didn't care. He loved Haruhi too much to care. He went down and started kissing her nipples. He would take one into his mouth and play with the other one. Licking and biting her nipples Haruhi became inpatient about the fact that she had her shirt and bra off but he had nothing off. She stopped his actions and kissed him. She leaned her hands down his chest and grabbed the bottom of his shirt as she pulled it over his head breaking the kiss.

Haruhi looked up admiring Tamaki. He was muscular and his skin was smooth to the touch. Tamaki groaned when Haruhi touched his chest sliding her hands down towards his pants zipper. The zipper was hard to unzip because it was a fancy pair of pants and she didn't want to break it, she zipped his pants down carefully. He straddled her while she pulled his pants down him and saw his checkered boxers. Tamaki almost whined when she pulled down his pants, wanting her to pull down his boxers too. He could feel himself getting harder wanting to pin her down and take her. But he loved Haruhi alot and didn't want to scare her, so he was patient. Haruhi looked up at him her face red. She tentatively touched down his sides and his back when she reached his spot and slowly put her hand on it. Tamaki lost control and began kissing her roughly.

"Haru- hi." Tamaki said almost panting.

He pulled off the rest of her bra (haruhi allowing him to), and grabbed the inside waistband of her jeans and pulled them down. They were now both left in there underwear and boxers. Tamaki kissed and nibbled all the way down her leading to her underwear. Haruhi was so embarrassed and didn't know if she should stop him, or if they should keep going. Of course she had a box of condoms in her bag but she wasn't sure if she should go all the way with Tamaki. Haruhi grabbed his head looking into his eyes.

"Tamaki... Are you sure you want to do this?" Haruhi asked her eyes sincere.

"Yes. I love you Haruhi I've known for a long time I've just been to scared I guess to say it." Tamaki said.

Haruhi's heart melted as he said that. "I love you too Tamaki." Haruhi said smiling.

Tamaki smiled too and said "Shall I continue my princess?"

Haruhi giggled and he took this as a "go ahead" sign. He kissed her above her underwear on her stomach and noticed her panties were white lace girly underwear. He smirked thinking that it was adorable. He pulled them down and threw them on the floor. He looked up and saw Haruhi blushing like madly and her trying not to look at Tamaki. He pulled himself up to where she was and started kissing her again to comfort her.

She tangled her hand in his hair and used the other hand to trail down his body. Haruhi reached his boxers and pulled them down nervous about what it would look like. She stared intensively at his penis and he started to feel more embarrassed than her. She gently brushed her fingers against his tip and he groaned wanting her to do more. She wrapped her petite fingers around his cock and starting pumping. Tamaki was gasping for air, panting wanting to be inside of her. She kept going feeling the warmness of his place no other girl would see except for her. She brushed her thumb over the tip of his penis and she felt pre-cum come out of him. He stopped her and started playing with her breasts again.

"Tam-aki." Haruhi said, feeling that warmness in her core from all the sensations he was giving her.

"Wait. Tamaki let me get something ok?" Haruhi said. Tamaki got off of her and she grabbed the box of condoms and got one out. Haruhi laid down on the bed and Tamaki was shocked.

"What?" Haruhi said looking at Tamaki's confused face.

"Why did you have condoms in your bag?" Tamaki asked.

"My dad always told me that you never know when your gonna need one. So I guess he put them in my bag when I wasn't looking." Haruhi said being honest.

"And also I don't want to have kids just yet so umm..."

"I understand." Tamaki said putting the condom on.

He positioned himself at Haruhi's entrance. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." Haruhi said.

He pressed against her as he went in slowly. The pain was sharp and she felt like she couldn't move. Tamaki was groaning because Haruhi's wet walls were tight on him. She kept squeezing him tighter.

"Can I m-move p-please?" Tamaki said moaning.

"Yes." Haruhi said after she got used to him being inside of her.

He slowly started to thrust and Haruhi felt like she was flying. Tamaki would slide out slowly and then thrust back in. She wanted him to go faster.

"Tamaki... Pl-please go faster." She whimpered.

Tamaki started thrusting harder and harder as he felt her getting tighter than ever before.

"Your so tight Haruhi." He said embarrassing her. Haruhi blushed and kissed Tamaki.

Tamakis erection was getting very hard as haruhi wrapped her legs around his waist. She found that this made it feel even better. They kept thrusting and moaning until Tamaki knew he couldn't take it anymore.

"Haruhi! I'm g-gonna Cum!"

Haruhi's whole body shook as she pressed herself against him. He yelled her name quietly and thrust deeper into her than he ever had before as he came. Haruhi laid there, her body was weak and unable to move. Tamaki got up and disposed of the condom. He came back still shaking from his orgasm. He laid on the bed with her wrapped up in blankets.

"Haruhi I love you so much." Tamaki said snuggling up against her. He kissed her on the head.

"I love you too tamaki." Haruhi said.

They both laid there as they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
